User talk:Tama63/Archive/1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Capture (3).PNG page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- CaptainShadow11 (Talk) 16:07, March 5, 2011 )=( I saw you edit MY '''guild page and saw that '''YOU '''changed the invite code. This is serious. I am doing research because I have a rather strong feeling that the invite was to your guild. If I find out that this was to your guild. I will report you to an admin. If not, you will be warned. Vandalism I was going through your history because I saw several mistakes. I came to Battle Between Pieces Of Me And Zoomer, instead of fixing mistakes, you wrote INFERNO IS TELLING LIES GOOD SPARKLE IS THE BEST GM EVER!!! Or something like that. This is an example of vandalism. Also I believe you messed up the story as well. I will ask Black Ballade to restore the page. Read this. Again, this is serious. .... Well, if you read the story '''CAREFULLY it said that my guild was ambushed. You don't have the best defensive do you. Disney has at least 200 guilds that fight each other. Black Officers, Francis Brigade, Viceroyalty Co., They all fought or fight. Did they ever get in trouble? No. Pip, the president has been in a war. Its okay to go to war because that's what America is going through today! It is what gave America freedom, it is what keeps guilds active. And I don't care. You're scared you'll get banned from the wiki because you're vandalizing! It is illegal in some ways! You're lucky we aren't calling the police. I will not report you YET. But stay away from my pages. Ban Tama, Please do not vandalize pages. I saw that you wrote something about lies and Inferno being the greatest or something. Also you threated Simon Treasurehawk. These things are not allowed. I am giving you a one day ban for doing these actions. Please, when you get back, do not do these things again. 13:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Your Recent Activities Hello, Tama. I've heard you've stirred up quite a bit of trouble. You have threatened to tell Disney that Simon Treasurehawk has been making guild wars. Do you think they haven't figured out that there are guild wars going on? They don't really care as long as no one is threatened in real life (Like if they were saying, "I'm gonna find you and kill you!" or something). I am going to ask you kindly to leave war pages alone. I am not someone you ant as an enemy, Tama, and I see no reason we should be. If you want to destroy and vandalize articles that took a long time, then you need to face the consequences. I know you have been banned do to threats. Please, don't go around threatening people. If you don't like what's on this wikia, just click that big red X button in the corner of your screen, or navigate to another wikia. If you want a solid wikia with only facts, I know two great wikias. I'd be happy to give you a link. Remember, don't be a vandal and not expect consequences. Especially when you threaten users about it. Cheers! ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 17:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Dear Tama63 Can I have a guild page for my new guild "American 50"? Sincerley President